A Gathering of One Hundred Supernatural Tales
by Takahashi Kimiko emi
Summary: This is a story about eleven friends that dare to play Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai and what happens after the last candle died out.
1. Chapter 1

**(warning most of the stories within this story are ones I either heard from my family or friends. You might know them yours self and others ive added my own twist to. So in no way shape or form are all these stories mine. I repeat I do not own the right to all the stories just three or four.)**

hey my name is Joo-Eun (**age 15)** and me and my friends are planning on having a get together for Halloween. I really cant wait Takumi **(age 14)**,Tadashi **(age15)**, and their sister Aiko **( age 13)** are coming always from Japan to visit. Along with Haru **(age 14),**Chou** (age 15)**, Atsuko **(age 14),** and Chin** (age 15)** from school are coming. I had called and invited my twin cousin Mi-Ok **(age 15**) and Mi-ho **(age 15**), along with their brother Hyun-Shik **(age13)**. we are all around the same age and thought since trick or treating is for kids that we would play a fun game. If you don't know about Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai it can be translated into A Gathering of One Hundred Supernatural Tales. in the game you light 100 candles in place them in to a circle, one after another a person takes turn telling a scary story. this can be a true one or something that you grew up hearing from your town etc. After your done telling the story your supposed to blow out the candles. then something's supposed to happening. I honestly doubt anything will happen but hey if the samurais could do it why cant we? we were originally going to do it in my basement but Tadashi said it would be scarier if we did it Gyerim Woods . Mi-ok said that she had brought some kaidan-themed books and read up on some scary Japanese tells. I honestly don't know how we are going to make up 100 stories without being scared shitless but I'm up for the challenge. but other then that that's about it, I'm just in class waiting for the bell to ring so that I cant meet up with Haru, Chou, Atsuko and Chin before making our way to my house. Takumi, Tadashi and Aiko plan is supposed to be landing at 9:00pm to night. we are all going to sleep over my house tonight and then on Halloween night we will make our way to that fortes like structure in Gyerim Woods. Well 7 o clock came and we went to go pick up my cousins and make our way to the airport, once everyone was here we picked up some snacks and headed home. That night we all just caught up, it was just like old times. I cant believe it was three years go that I had moved to Korea and left behind Takumi, Tadashi, Aiko, Mi-ko, Mi-ho, and Hyun-Shik. ( two years later my cousins moved to Korea too) I definitely don't know what I would have done if I didn't meet Haru, chou, atsuko and chin. well we spent that night and most of the next day singing karaoke and gorging on junk food, it was a blast. But soon 6 o clock came and my mother went off to work . she kissed me good night and told us to make sure we behave. Oh yeah, I did I forget to mention I told my mother nothing about our little night trip. If she did know she would surely put a stop to it and we cant have that. So once the coast was clear we packed up the candles a blanket to sit on and went on our way. I know it must have been strange for people to see a group of ten high schoolers on Halloween night not wearing a costume. I guess they assumed we were up to no good because we got stopped a few times. But we finally made it to our destination, it was a little challenging for us to get over the wall but well worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

We found a nice spot in the back of the fort that would hide us from peeping eyes and began to set everything up. It took us a few min to light all the candles and put it in a perfect circle but once we did we all took a seat on the blanket. I decided the best way to see who went first was to play rock paper scissor. Needless to say chin won, can you believe the rest of us all picked rock? We all waited in silence as Chin began "This is the true story of a Frankenstein experiment. See in the early 1760's there was this scientist who didn't believe in god and wanted nothing more then to prove to everyone else he was right. He had spent years trying but failed. it was only recently that he found out why he usually was left with a burnt corpse "I need a fresh body" he said to his corpse snatcher. "john I've known you for years I even helped your father before he died and you know that's impossible. Its hard enough finding the corpses I do". he looked at him disgusted at how this would be the end of experiment. The next day came and he decided to go to the court and see who would be convicted. But this too was is a big disappointment no one was there, he proceeded to make his way to the jail house. This was his last chance, but he only saw sickly people. He talked to the jail keeper "if any fresh bodies come in call me I will pay you handsomely". The jail keeper nodded as john walked out. Weeks pass and nothing, until he read about a women and her infant who was found dead on a winter morning. It was thought to have been her husband so until his day in court he would be jailed. John was so delighted this could be his chance. He went up to the jail and pretended to be Jacobs friend, Jacob having no chance of beating this alone proceeded to tell his story "its impossible I didn't do it but no one will listen. See I don't even live with my wife, I made to little money to afford a home let alone food. So I went to live at my place of work like many other man and she and my new born daughter returned to her fathers. Now I would meet her on the bridge every week to spend time and give her my weekly pay. I loved the time we shared but slowly the weather had gotten to her and she became ill. Fearing that she would become even sicker, I sent a letter telling her we will meet in spring. She must have not gotten my letter because they say that's where her body was found. You must believe me sir john I didn't do it. I couldn't have I was at work that whole night, my fellow workers would help but I doubt our boss will let them. You see I sunk out to see her and would only tell a few people. Can you get their statements?". John thought that once again fame and recognition was slipping through his hands. He had to stop it he would do whatever it took. He nodded and told Jacob that he would try his best as he walked away. Sadly to say those workers never did come to the court or send anyone in their place. Jacob was convicted and john was one step close to proven god didn't exist. time passed and john visited Jacob like a child would visit a puppy she really wanted. Jacob fell into a deep depression and refused to eat which caused him to get sick. This was no good john needed a healthy body for this to work so he tried something new. He would try to get Jacobs execution day moved up. that proved to be harder then he thought, he ended up paying a few people off to make Jacob seem like a danger to the people in the jail. After which he killed them off to keep quiet. A week passed and the jail keeper was able to get Jacob to eat a little by lying to him, saying john was hard at work to get him off. By the end of that week Jacob was put to death. John paid the jail keeper to bring his body to his laboratory. John had told every well known scientist that once shunned him for his belief to prove them wrong. They all crowed around the table awaiting the moment john will use electricity to make a heart beat again. he pulled the lever and the arm jumped up, every one looked with amazement as the legs began to move. But Jacobs body never regained Consciousness, he stood there stunned and ashamed. All his hard work down the drain all the lives ruined for nothing. He, at that moment became the laughing stock of science world as they stood to leave. But all at once the doors slammed shut fear stricken they began to panic and tried to break the door down. Until someone yelled "look", slowly they turned around to see Jacob removing the electricity rods from his body. He then walked to john and grabbed him, electricity flowing from his body to johns. They watched in horror as Jacob then proceeded to remove his heart and throw it. "you've taken what was dearest to me, you were the reason for the death of my wife and child. You thought that no one would know, Why would they I was just a poor man who was unable to care for his wife or child. You did this all just so you can prove there's no god." Every one was amazed even though his heart had be removed john was still alive. "there is a god that's why something's are unable to be explained and never will be. I can not rest until my revenge is exact." And with that Jacob bent john into two killing him, before Jacobs body went limp. Not a word about that night was spoken until doctor Eric was lying on his death bed and said I hope I make it to heaven for I feel I was apart of the reason many corpses were stolen and many innocent people died, just for science. When only god will ever know all and that night he told the horrible story of john and Jacob before dying his self."

I laughed at chin and said so this is what you was told to be true during your visited to the states?" He laughed as he blew his candle out "ill never tell you'll just have to find out your self".


	3. Chapter 3

chin then looked at my cousin mi-ho and she began a story her mother told us when we were young. She held the candle close to her face as she said "this story is about two high school girls names hana and emiko.. After a hard day of test taken they decided to go to the town and by some stuff before heading home. On the way there, they passed a sign with she bear on it and hana asked emiko about it. She told her the rumors about it and emiko brushed it off. How odd a women going around with a teddy bear who would be scared of such none sense. After going to a jewelry store they made their way back. It had gotten dark by then and emiko said sorry hana that you didn't find anything. hana said its okay at least you found that pretty ring. Emiko nodded as she looked at it, yes it is pretty isn't it. We better hurry its getting spooky, she said as they walked to the entrance of the tunnel. Once again hana looked as they passed a poster warning that said run away from she bear. emiko says it looks unsafe lets go another way but just as they were about to turn around a women passes them and hana says lets stay close to her. They began to walk but hear someone running they turn around to see a woman running with a bear in her arms. Hana grabs emiko, they were about to run until they seen her pass them. Still scared They look to see where she went., she stops and calls out a name a child then appears and she continues to say I told you not to go alone here hold your bear. emiko says oh just a mother and her child. As the mother and child walk off hana takes a deep breath and says I thought she might be the she bear emiko says me too. hana You think that's how the rumors might have started . Yeah enough... emiko keeps talking but stops when she notice hana wasn't listening. What's wrong hana, hana kept looking forward as she asked emiko if she could smell that. emiko said yeah and looked in the same direction as hana. They saw a strange women hunched over walking slowly. Hana said doesn't she look dangerous emiko? Emiko nodded as the strange women began to talk. The high school girls...put on their lipstick, the red ribbon on the chest, even rolls away the crybaby, and as she continued to speak she bent down and picked up something. The whole time they heard the sound of melt dragging. while the hem of the skirt flutters. Hana couldnt take her eyes off the old women even though emiko asked what is she saying?. Hana finally spoke telling emiko lets go back but the women started to turn around. Hana and emiko started to slowly move backwards as they both saw the women drag a large pair of scissor against the wall. emiko grabbed hana arm while telling her to run, the two took off as the women got down on all four and moved with the speed of a demon. They ran til they came up to a build gate, hana slide under and called for emiko to follow. They ran passed the cars to the night time security but before he could help something pulled him down. They screamed as they saw a bloody finger appear with a wedding ring on it. She bear had cut his ring finger off and slammed it against the window. The girls ran into the main part of the building and pressed the elevator button" Aiko interrupted mi-ho and asked "why would they not think to take the stairs?" Mi-ok hushed her and said "wait the good parts coming" I giggled as Mi-ho continued " as they continued to frantically press the button she bear crawled towards them. She was only inches away when they noticed she was there, they quickly by passed her and made a run for the stairs. Emiko fell to the floor shouting she's coming to hana as she tried to open the door. She then decided to grab emiko hand and keep running up the stairs. When they reached the next flight they noticed the door was open and made a run for it bagging on the glass window, as hana turned around she saw she bear standing up right she pushed emiko towards the elevator and said go. She started to push the button again and the door opened, emiko called out for hana . hana reached up and pressed the button once they got in causing it to close as she bear was near. She bear was barefoot and dressed in rages, blood stand all of them. On her wrist was Jewelry that she had stole from her victims, her face was deformed and her teeth rotten. She was truly a scary sight, she stood there waiting, she held scissors in one hand and a bear in another. hana took a deep breath and said that must be her that's she bear. Emiko started to freak out fearful of what will happen next. Then the elevator doors opening revealing the six floor. Hana crawled out to check if everything was fine, emiko head slowly rose to see that she bear was crawling in from the ceiling. hana called for emiko once she noticed she bear. Emiko crawled out as fast as she could, they both threw their selves against the wall before making a run for it. Emiko ran but hana slipped and fell, she bear quickly grabbed her leg as emiko watched in horror. Hana yelled what are you doing? What do you want? She bear said nothing just checked her body. Hana had realized she was looking for something as she screamed for emiko to run waiting for she bear to kill her. But she didn't she could find jewelry on hana so she left her alone. Hana realized it was jewelry she wanted at that moment, as she bear stood and made her way towards emiko. Hana yelled take your jewelry off. emiko said huh?. Hana ran after she bear knocking her bear out of her hand . Buying emiko more time she then repeated take your jewelry off she wants your jewelry. Emiko ran down the stairs while taken it off and throwing one after another. By then she bear had finish picking up all the jewelry and made her way for the jewelry emiko threw. Hana ran passed she bear grabbed emiko and the ran out of there. Leaving she here with what she wanted most, hana and emiko held a taxi and finally relaxed. Emiko bent down to grab her bag and hana asked emiko what's that? She bent back up and said oh my lucky charm. She grabbed her necklace to show hana and at that moment she bear attacked killing them right in the taxi." Mi-ho smiled as she saw the scared looks on haru, chou, atsuko and aiko faces before blowing her candle out. We all looked at mi-ok, unable to wait to see what she had under her sleeves.


	4. Chapter 4

Mi- ok picked up her candle as she thought of a good tale to tell, she thought hard in long. In utter silence we waited until he said " ah I think I have a good one" we watched her as she looked around before speaking" this is the tale of the white witch" Hyun-Shik gasped as Mi-ok continued. In a small town in Japan, there lived two hunters named Mosaku and Minokichi. Mosaku was an old man and Minokichi, his son, was sixteen years old. Every day, they went out together into the forest and hunted rabbits and other animals which they would bring home and cook for dinner.

One cold evening in Winter, Mosaku and Minokichi were on their way home when they got caught in a blinding snowstorm. They couldn't find their way out of the forest and became very worried that they would freeze to death. Luckily, they came across an abandoned cabin in the wilderness where they could take shelter for the night and wait for the snowstorm to pass.

It was a tiny hut and there was no fireplace or any way to make a fire. Mosaku and Minokichi fastened the door, and lay down to rest, shivering with their coats pulled tightly around them. They hoped that the storm would soon be over.

The father immediately fell into a deep sleep but the boy, Minokichi, lay awake a long time, listening to the wind whistling through the loose boards of the old cabin and the snow beating against the door. The ramshackle hut swayed and creaked in the storm and Minokichi shivered under his coat until, at last, in spite of the cold, he managed to fall asleep.

He was awakened by the feeling of snow falling on his face. When he opened his eyes, he could see that the door of the hut had been forced open. He saw a strange figure standing in the moonlight. It was a woman, dressed all in white. She was bending over his father and breathing on him. Her breath was like a bright white smoke. Suddenly, she turned to Minokichi, and stooped over him. He tried to cry out, but found that he could not utter any sound. The white woman bent down over him, lower and lower, until her face almost touched his own.

She was very beautiful, but her eyes were glowing yellow. He was terrified and she continued to stare at him as she whispered "I am the Snow Witch. I was going to kill you, but you're such a pretty boy, I will let you live. But if you ever tell anybody, even your own mother, about what you have seen, I will kill you. Never forget this warning!"

With these words, she turned around and floated through the doorway. The boy jumped up and looked outside, but the snow witch was nowhere to be seen and the snowstorm was still raging, driving snow into the hut. Minokichi closed the door, and wedged a log against it to keep it closed. He began to wonder if he had jest been dreaming. Perhaps the snow witch was a figment of his imagination.

He called out to his father, but the old man did not answer. The boy put out his hand in the dark, and touched his father's face. It was completely frozen. His father was dead.

By dawn, the snowstorm was over and Minokichi had to drag the frozen corpse of his father back into town. He was devastated by the death of his beloved Dad and remained ill from the effects of the cold for a long time. He had been so frightened by the snow witch that he didn't tell anyone about her. The police assumed his father had frozen to death in the forest and never asked any questions. He said nothing about the vision of the woman in white to his mother either, fearing that the ghost would return and kill him as well.

As soon as he was well again, he returned to hunting in the forest every day. He had to put food on the table somehow. At nightfall, he would come back with dead rabbits, which his mother helped him to cook.

One year later, in the middle of winter, he was on his way home, when he met a girl who happened to be traveling on the same road. She was tall, thin and very good-looking. As they walked down the road together, they began to talk. The girl said that her name was O-Yuki and she had recently lost both of her parents. She was on her way to her uncle's house, where she hoped to live for a while until she could find a job. Minokichi was very attracted to this strange girl and the more he looked at her, the more beautiful she appeared to be.

They dated for a few weeks and gradually fell in love. Then Minokichi asked O-Yuki to come to his house for dinner so she could meet his mother. After some hesitation, she went there with him and his mother found the girl very pleasant and friendly. Eventually, the young couple got married and O-Yuki came to live in Minokichi's house permanently.

When Minokichi's mother died, a year later, her last words were words of affection and praise for the wife of her son. And O-Yuki bore Minokichi ten children, boys and girls,– handsome children all of them, and very fair of skin.

The country-folk thought O-Yuki a wonderful person, by nature different from themselves. Most of the peasant-women age early; but O-Yuki, even after having become the mother of ten children, looked as young and fresh as on the day when she had first come to the village.

One night, after the children had gone to sleep, O-Yuki was sewing by the light of a paper lamp; and Minokichi, watching her, said:–

"To see you sewing there, with the light on your face, makes me think of a strange thing that happened when I was a lad of eighteen. I then saw somebody as beautiful and white as you are now — indeed, she was very like you."…

Without lifting her eyes from her work, O-Yuki responded:–

"Tell me about her… Where did you see her?

Then Minokichi told her about the terrible night in the ferryman's hut,– and about the White Woman that had stooped above him, smiling and whispering,– and about the silent death of old Mosaku. And he said:–

"Asleep or awake, that was the only time that I saw a being as beautiful as you. Of course, she was not a human being; and I was afraid of her,– very much afraid,– but she was so white!… Indeed, I have never been sure whether it was a dream that I saw, or the Woman of the Snow."…

O-Yuki flung down her sewing, and arose, and bowed above Minokichi where he sat, and shrieked into his face:–

"It was I — I — I! Yuki it was! And I told you then that I would kill you if you ever said one work about it!… But for those children asleep there, I would kill you this moment! And now you had better take very, very good care of them; for if ever they have reason to complain of you, I will treat you as you deserve!"…

Even as she screamed, her voice became thin, like a crying of wind;– then she melted into a bright white mist that spired to the roof-beams, and shuddered away through the smoke-hold… Never again was she seen. and as she spoke those last words she blew out her candle leaving her once Illuminated face unseen. Mi-ok slowly lifted her hand to her brother should in tapped on it while Mi-ho softly spoke " I've come to kill those who have spoke of me deeds" Hyun-Shik jumped in fear until he noticed it was his two sisters.

i could see the angry in his face,i thought perfect time for him to get them back with a scary story. then i told him "well Hyun-Shik its your turn lets see what you got"


	5. Chapter 5

Hyun-Shik began to pick up his candle as he started to speak. On the Akasaka Road, in Tokyo there is a slope called Kii-no-kuni-zaka. I do not know why it is called the Slope of the Province of Kii. On one side of this slope you see an ancient moat, deep and very wide, with high green banks rising up to some place of gardens; and on the other side of the road extend the long and lofty walls of an imperial palace. Before the era of street-lamps and jinrikishas, this neighborhood was very lonesome after dark; and belated pedestrians would go miles out of their way rather than mount the Kii-no-kuni-zaka, alone, after sunset.

All because of a Mujina (Faceless) that used to walk there.

The last man who saw the Mujina was an old merchant of the Kyobashi quarter, who died about thirty years ago. This is the story, as he told it:

One night, at a late hour, he was hurrying up the Kii-no-kuni-zaka, when he perceived a woman crouching by the moat, all alone, and weeping bitterly. Fearing that she intended to drown herself, he stopped to offer her any assistance or consolation in his power. She appeared to be a slight and graceful person, handsomely dressed; and her hair was arranged like that of a young girl of good family. "O-jochu," ("Young Girl") he exclaimed, approaching her,... "O-jochu, do not cry like that!... Tell me what the trouble is; and if there be any way to help you, I shall be glad to help you." (He really meant what he said; for he was a very kind man.) But she continued to weep, hiding her face from him with one of her long sleeves. "O-jochu," he said again, as gently as he could, "please, please listen to me!... This is no place for a young lady at night! Do not cry, I implore you! only tell me how I may be of some help to you!" Slowly she rose up, but turned her back to him, and continued to moan and sob behind her sleeve. He laid his hand lightly upon her shoulder, and pleaded "O-jochu!...O-jochu!... O-jochu!... Listen to me, just for one little moment!... O-jochu!...O-jochu!"... Then that O-jochu turned around, and dropped her sleeve, and stroked her face with her hand and the man saw that she had no eyes or nose or mouth,and he screamed and ran away.

Up Kii-no-kuni-zaka he ran and ran; and all was black and empty before him. On and on he ran, never daring to look back; and at last he saw a lantern, so far away that it looked like the gleam of a firefly; and he made for it. It proved to be only the lantern of an itinerant soba (noodle) seller, who had set down his stand by the road-side; but any light and any human companionship was good after that experience; and he flung himself down at the feet of the soba-seller, crying out, "Ah!... aa!... aa!"...

"Kore! kore!" ("Hey, hey") roughly exclaimed the soba-man. "Here! what is the matter with you? Anybody hurt you?"

"No... nobody hurt me," panted the other "only... Ah!...aa!"

" Only scared you?" queried the peddler, unsympathetically. "Robbers?"

"Not robbers,- not robbers," gasped the terrified man... "I saw... I saw a woman by the moat and she showed me... Ah! I cannot tell you what she showed me!"...

"Ha Ha! Was it anything like This that she showed you?" said the man, stroking his own face -which became like unto an Egg... And simultaneously, the light went out.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at Hyun-Shik astonished, his story was really scary I mean who would want to come face to face with someone who has not face. I found my self looking around just to make sure no one snuck up on us while we were telling our stories. Hyun-Shik blew out his candle and waited for the next story to began. Time passed and we all gave at least 3 stories each of our own. It was starting to get really late and any nose we heard startled us. I couldn't believe these stories were actually getting to us, I started to wonder could we even make it to 100 stories or would we run out of here if we heard a loud enough nose. Well none the less, it was Tadashi turn to tell a story and from the smile on his face it was a good one. He looked cross the circle and looked at Atsuko, while saying " I dedicate this one to you Atsuko" she got wide eyes as he started his story. Tasdashi then said "you know how your friends will send you chain mail and at the end it will usually say pass it on to a number of people are something bad will happen. You usually without think send it to as many friends as you can or you delete it. What if those chain mail texts were true would you still press delete? My story is about a girl name Hitomi, her two very mean friends Mana and Atsuko." He slowly started to smile while saying "and what happens when you don't respond to chain mail." So three school girls receive a text from a unknown number about a girl that committed suicide and at the end it say "send this to three people or you will be in the same situation." The girl holding the phone asked her friends what should she do, send it or ignore it. Her two friends said you should send it that's a picture of the girl who killed herself not to long ago. She pressing a cell number while Mana and Atsuko hide outside the classroom door laughing. They turn around to face Hitomi still laughing and she says "did we have to put a picture of Takara? They laugh while running up to the roof, Hitomi following behind them. When they get there they said "you worry to much." Hitomi looks scared " But what if it was our fault she killed her self" Atsuko said "it couldn't be us we were just joking around if that's all it took then she was a stupid girl" Mana agreed as the gym teacher came threw the door and said " you three are late hurry up" He hit Mana and atsuko safely on the head before doing the same to Hitomi. But before she got to the door he asked " are you okay Hitomi your looking a little pale" She nodded and said "I'm fine thank you" then ran down to gym class. The day went on as normal but this time the girls stayed after school. Happy that they would finally be able to have a cool night swim. Atsuko and Mana were already dressed in their swimming suits while Hitomi messed with her towel "Hitomi aren't you coming?" "yes atsuko" Hitomi responded while hanging her towel up to get undressed "We'll meet in there then Hitomi don't take long" Mana said before grabbing Atsuko hand in running to the area where the pool was. "doesn't the pool remind you of Takara ?" Atsuko laughed at Mana question before saying "Yeah she was such a geek and a fool , you would have to be a fool to not know how to swim" They talked about how they pushed her in and used mops and brooms to keep her in. While taunting her, tell her swim you loser swim. They remember how Hitomi did nothing but stood there and watch, she never did join in. Mana decided to jump in the water, just at that moment a strange ringtone started to play on Hitomi phone she looked at it and wondered who could it be. She picked up her phone and looked at it, it was a text message. She proceeded to open it, it read "I died in the pool its so cold, so cold send this to three people or you will suffer the same fate" she continued to scroll down until it came up to a picture. But at that time Atsuko yelled out loud Mana name. Hitomi made a run for the pool area to see Mana dead body floating there. Atsuko still looking at the body fear written all over her face said "Something was pulling her under it came out of nowhere while she was swimming." Hitomi looked at her and said "huh? What do you mean" Atsuko continued to speak " you know what Mana said while the thing was drowning her, she said Takara please forgive me, I'm sorry. Do you think Takara who did this?" HItomi looked at her and tried to put her mind at ease "NO, it cant be she's dead" The next day school went on as normal, but on Mana desk was a vase of flowers. As the day ended Hitomi and Atsuko walked out of school, on there way home, Atsuko realized she had forgotten something. She told Hitomi that she would be right back as she ran in side. Hitomi waited a few minutes until that unfamiliar ringtone once again played. With her hands shaken she slowly opened it , she saw that it was another text message but once again no number. She opened it and it read "its so cold and I'm in so much pain.. So much pain . Send this to three people or you will meet the same fate. It continued to scroll down by its self and she saw a picture , it was Atsuko all bloody. Without thinking she called Atsuko and she picked up but something was wrong. She called for Hitomi to help her before the line went dead. Hitomi quickly ran back into the school to look, but was confronted by a big crash in the science lab room. You see while Hitomi was outside waiting Atsuko had went in school, something had cornered her into the science lab and she ran to the book shelve to hide. While doing so she broke highly toxic chemical bottles. Hitomi ran towards the sound and saw Atsuko dead under the bookshelves blood every where and broken chemical bottles. She bent down next to Atsuko about to cry when her phone once again started to ring. She opened it and the message said " My head hurts so much.. So much it can explode send this to three people or suffer the same fate. As the message continued to scroll down she saw a picture of her self at the bottom. Full of fear she grabbed her bag and ran, leaving Atsuko dead body in the lab. As she ran out the door she looked down the hallway and saw the ghost of Takara standing there. Panic stricken she ran towards the exit but before she could get there Takara ghost appeared. She yelled "Please don't hurt me" as she made her way towards the roof. When she got there she slammed the door shut and waited there for awhile before slowly backing up. Then she finally turned around to come face to face with Takara. Her eyes were as black as cole, with skin as white as snow. She was still wearing the school uniform as she slowly walked towards Hitomi. Hitomi begged her not to hurt her she said "Takara don't hurt me I never did anything to harm you it was all Atsuko and Mana fault. I did nothing" Takara slowly began to smile as Hitomi continued to speak "you and me used to be really close friends, I am sorry for what Atsuko and Mana did to you but I didn't do anything" as Hitomi bumped into the railing Takara said in a demonic voice " yes you did nothing you watched as they bullied me day in and day out. Not saying a word as they made my life a living hell, if we were really friends you would have stopped them" she began to chock Hitomi as she pushed her over the railing. Hitomi shut her eyes as she tried to beg for forgive, that was until Hitomi heard the voice of the gym teacher ask are you okay. When she opened her eyes Takara was gone. The next day, while sitting next the empty desk of Atsuko and Mana Hitomi told the gym teacher everything, how it was all her fault. If she had only stopped them from bulling Takara they would be alive and so would Takara too. Hitomi expressed such sorrow for her part in it all. The gym teacher softly rubbed her shoulder and said "I'm sure that they forgive you, do not worry everything will be fine" HItomi nodded her head before getting up to leave school. As she made it down the block she begin to hear that unfamiliar ringtone. Tasdashi smiled once more before saying "See Atsuko it's a good thing you always send your chain mail out" before blowing his candle out. But it was something Tasdashi didn't know about Atsuko she always deleted hers.


	7. Chapter 7

So it was once again my turn and I decided to tell a story my cousin junko told me see she lives in the untied states. We talk a lot online and my mother said that the summer of my senior year we'll go visit heard. She very skilled at scaring people, I think its because most of her stories are true and that's what makes them stand out from the rest. So I started to tell my cousin junkos story. ever since she moved into her own room, strange things started to happen. At first, she loved her room. she designed it all on my own: the wall colors, decorations, and furniture were all to her taste, and she had a sleep over to christen it. However, once her friends left the next morning, things got weird. During that evening, her dad(my uncle) and she sat up watching "Family Guy" and she saw a figure from the corner of her eye pass by the window. From what she told me it was a teenage boy with jet black hair. She got up to see if someone was at the door, but nothing was there. So, she assumed it was her imagination, but over the next few days the boy continued to pass the window at the same time. One night, she was just lying in her bed trying to drift off to sleep, but then something woke her up. she heard a rattling noise; it sounded like her computer chair had rolled across the room. Junko pulled the sheets away from her ears and sat up to find the computer chair right beside her bed, and as her eyes focused it looked as though a figure had just faded away from the chair. Like anyone in her position she panicked and ran into her dad's room. "Dad! Dad! Get up now!" junko yelled.

"junko, this better be important," he moaned. She tried to explain explained to him about what had just happened and dragged him to her room, but once they turned on the light, the computer chair was back at her desk and the bed was made. Her dad was obviously irritated, and junko begged him to let her sleep in his room, but he just told her it was my imagination. Reluctantly, she crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep, but throughout the whole night, voices kept whispering things to her.

The next night, junko decided she was going to prove her dad wrong and get some proof of this ghost. So she invited her friends over and they turned off every light in the house and sat up using their phones to take pictures, videos and voice recordings. It was a lot of fun but nothing showed up. Once they left, she tried it again on her own. A big mistake if you asked me. She gathered up a lot of videos etc and turned on the lights. Junk got one ghostly picture of a boy's face in her bedroom and one voice recording of a boy talking. junko was so chuffed! So to be sure she wouldn't lose the evidence, she saved it to her memory card.

When her dad finally got home, she skimmed through her phone looking for the evidence but couldn't find it. It had been deleted. junko couldn't help but be annoyed, upset and freaked out by this, and didn't bother telling her dad that she even tried to get evidence. That night, when she went to bed, The room went extremely cold. So cold that junko could see the vapor from her breath. This was weird because the heating had been turned on awhile ago and should have heated the house completely by now. junko completely froze and felt tingles creep up her spine. Two hands as cold as ice curled around her neck. Despite her attempt to scream for help, no sound came out of her my mouth. she could barely breathe.

"Don't ever tell people I'm here," hissed a young male voice, "Or else I will continue squeezing your neck."

she could feel someone breathing down my neck. Rigidly, she nodded her head as if to tell him I wouldn't reveal him. Then, the hands slowly released junko's neck, the breathing stopped, and the room was once again warmed. she sat there, still unable to breath despite her screaming lungs. she was completely paralyzed with fear. Ever since the incident, the breathing continues to fill her ears night after night. The boy still appears at the window, and the computer chair still moves.

I then proceeded to blow out my candle after waiting a minute to sew everyone's expression. I kind of felt bad that I had told that story junko made me promise not to but honesty I was running out of stories and we were only up to eighty one so far. I started to freak out the candles were our only means of light at that moment and it was slowly getting smaller and smaller. After awhile it took the person telling the story more and more time to blow the candle out. I guess it junco just me that was scared. I tapped on atsuko to tell her it was her turn she almost jumped out of her skin. But soon began telling her story


	8. Chapter 8

Atsuko decided to tell a story that she heard over and over as a child. One that made her happy she lived with both her mother and father. As she solely lifted the candle up she said Once upon a time, there was a man named Bae whose wife had a dream where an goddess gave her a beautiful flower. Nine months later, she gave birth to a pretty baby girl, who the couple named, janghwa. Two years later, they had another pretty girl, and named her Hongryeon. Unfortunately, the mother died only five years after Hongryeons birth; and soon thereafter, the father remarried to continue his line. The new stepmother was very beautiful but undeniably cruel. She hated her stepdaughters, but hid those feelings, only to reveal them once she had three sons in a row, which gave her a good deal of power. She started to abuse the girls every day she could, in anyway possible. Janghwa tried to protect her Hongryeon but that did nothing to deter their step mother. Although this was happening that never told their father about any of it.

When Janghwa came of age and became engaged, Bae told their stepmither, his second wife to help Janghwa plan a wedding ceremony. but she became angry, not wanting to spend a penny of her sons' future fortune on Janghwa. So one night she came up with a plan, One night when Janghwa was sleeping, her stepmother had her eldest son put a skinned dead rat in Janghwa's bed. Very early the next morning she brought her husband to Janghwa's room, telling him she'd had a bad dream about her elder stepdaughter. When she pulled back the covers on Janghwa's bed, something that similar to a very bloody miscarriage was in it. It shocked everybody in the room! her stepmother then accused Janghwa of unchaste behavior, having an out-of-wedlock child by an unknown father. The father not knowing of his wife evil ways believed it. Janghwa did not know what to do, so she ran out of the room, out of the house, ran to a small pond in the nearby woods. The Stepmother then ordered her eldest son to follow Janghwa and push her into the pond. When he got to the pond he dud as his mother order and pushed her in, as Janghwa drowned, suddenly there came a huge tiger who attacked her Stepbrother taking one leg and one arm from him.

Although the stepmother had gotten what she wanted it had cost of her own son's health. She turned her anger upon Hongryeon, abusing her remaining stepdaughter more than ever. Unable to bear this treatment on top of the loss of her beloved sister, Hongryeon soon followed Janghwa; her body was later found in the same pond in which Janghwa had drowned.

After that, the stepmother was said to have lost bother of her younger sons in the same way as her stepdaughters. the village looked oh her with pity. She had gone through so much in the past years. but that wasn't the only weird thing that happened, whenever a new mayor came to the village, he was found dead a day after his arrival. it seemed to have bern from fright, bit no one really knew. As this kept happening, mysterious rumors spread through the village, but the real reason still went unknown.

A brave young man came to the village as the new mayor. He was aware of the deaths of predecessors, but he was not afraid for his own life. When night came, he was sitting in his room when his candle was suddenly blown out and gruesome noises filled the air. The door opened to reveal no one, at first, but then the new mayor saw two young female ghosts. Their face covered by their hand, skin as pale as white, and dripping wet whit hanbok. He asked them who they were and why they had killed the previous mayors. Weeping, the elder sister explained that all they wanted was to let people know the truth: the elder girl had not been an unchaste girl who committed suicide in shame. She had been framed by her stepmother and murdered by her eldest half-brother. The sisters would not be able to rest until they were revenged. The mayor asked the ghost of Janghwa for any evidence of this. Janghwa told him to examine the miscarried fetus which her stepmother had shown to the villagers. And with that they vanished

The next morning, the new mayor did what the sisters' ghosts had asked him to do. He summoned Father, Stepmother, and the eldest son and examined the fetus which the stepmother insisted had come from Janghwa's body. When he split it with a knife, it was revealed to be a rat. the stepmother and her eldest son were sentenced to death. The Father, however, was set free because the mayor thought the father had known nothing of the stepmother's evil plan and in fact was just another victim.

Years later, the father married again. On the night of his third wedding, he saw his two daughters in a dream. They said that since things were as they should be, they wanted to come back to him. Nine months later, the father's third wife delivered twin girls. The father named these twins "Janghwa" and "Hongryeon" and the night of the children's birth he found peace at knowing his daughters were once with him. But then the room got very cold causing him to awake. The next morning when the wife woke up she felt the something dripping on her head. She looked up and with share terror she looked at her husband soak body hanging.

You see the sisters were upset that the father was blind to what was happening right in front of him and before they could be reborn again they had to be completely at peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Aiko timidly picked up her candle as she started her tale, I was 11 years old when we moved from our apartment to first house in Japan. just me, my mom, my father, and two older brother although as you know our father is always in the united states handling business. We were looking for a home. When my mom finally found one, all we could think was, "Oh my God, we finally have a house."

The house made us feel like we belonged there, like it was meant just for us as a family. And the house was right next to our school and this mean old lady; all she seemed to care about was cursing us and making sure no children walked own her part of the street. But she was a very strange old lady, and her husband was also strange.

After a couple of months of living there, my mom, Takumi and I were kind of scared of the house. See Tadashi had taken a part time job tutoring students after school so he was rarely home.

My mom had heard someone try to break in, and when she looked there was no one there even though the doorknob was still moving. My brother had come running from the basement one day to tell us he'd heard noises of metal hitting together, and when he looked up, brass buckles fell out of nowhere. The basement was always scaring everyone; you couldn't go down there alone without being paranoid that someone was lingering in the darkness, watching you.

I had shared a room with our mother, this was only when daddy was in the united states. We shared the big bed, she slept on one side and I on the other. I always had the TV on at night because it helped me sleep.

One night I woke up from a dream: I was lying in my bed and I suddenly awoke to turn my radio off. A woman with super sharp nails grabbed my hand and ripped it off of my arm. When I woke from that nightmare, I couldn't go back to sleep for a while, so I just lay there and put my head under the covers. Minutes went by and it grew very cold; I started hearing a slight moaning noise, like a woman's voice whispering.

Stupidly, I thought nothing if it, believing it was my TV. I had awoken and went to turn off the TV, but I thought of my dream and stopped myself, beginning to sweat. I was paranoid. I took my head out from beneath my covers and lay there, eyes closed. After a few moments of silence, I opened my eyes and finally got up enough courage to turn off my TV.

I fell asleep for a couple if minutes and I woke up to the moaning noises again and when I

Aiko began to choke a little while she tried to continue. opened my eyes I saw her...

There was a young women standing over my bed. I could only see her for a moment. As she stood over the edge of my bed, she stared at me with anger, sadness, and fear in her eyes, though they were still and blank. She had her hair, which looked like it had just been dyed a blondish, pulled back in a bun. Her eyes were very dark brown, almost as if they were black, and her pupils were as big as quarters. And as aiko started to describe her she once again to choke. She had a pug-like nose and her lips were cut from cheek to cheek then sloppily sewn together. I couldn't see her ears, but they looked as if they were also sewn to her head. I could only see from a little below her shoulders and up and I saw that she was naked.

aiko eyes got wide as she tried to talk but started to turn res. Her bother got up and pat her on the back. she started to choke but then got her color back as she continued to talk and Tadashi returned to his place.

I was so scared. I wanted to scream, but my fear held it in me. She slowly dissolved into the air. I couldn't scream so I shut my eyes and cried, but I didn't have any tears. Louder and louder I cried, until my mom said, in a tired voice, "Honey, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

I didn't answer, just cried until she said, "Come here."

"I can't," I told her.

My mom thought I was delusional. She kept telling me to come over here, so eventually I took my covers off, sat up, and moved close to her. Still crying, she noticed I was Shaking violently, I told her everything.

Of course, she told me it was just a dream and that I should go back to bed. At this point I managed to cry tears. I slowly walked out of my mom's room thinking ill be safe in my own bed, glancing down the hall way and into the bathroom. I was so scared, but I had to pee.

I went to the bathroom, leaving the door open behind me. I sat down and happened to glance towards the bathtub.

There she was, staring through the transparent curtain. She lifted her hand and started to move the shower curtain open; her hand looked like that of the woman from my dream. I darted out of the bathroom, back to my bedroom, and slept with my light on.

She took a deep breath I believe she was trying to prevent choking.

I never saw her again, but my brother Takumi and Tadashi told me they had had a dream of a woman, and when he described her to me she matched the description of the same girl I saw. We later moved out that house and into an apartment when daddy decided to spend more time home. That was the best decision ever. But every time I try and tell this story I choke.

Aiko refused to blow her candle out, we could tell she was scared. So we allowed her to hold on to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Takumi thought that he would go next he asked haru if it was okay. He nodded and allowed Takumi to go next. He thought of a good one that wasn't really scary so that Aiko wouldn't become anymore frighten. As he held his candle he spoke, A man went to a hotel and walked up to the front desk to check in. The woman at the desk gave him his key and told him that on his way to his room, he will see a door with no number on it. She said that no one is allowed to be in the room and that it is locked. No one should even look inside the room, under any circumstances. So he followed her instructions, walked straight to his room and went to bed.

However, the next night, his curiosity would not leave him alone. He couldn't stop thinking about the room with no number on the door. He walked down the hall to the door and tried the handle. Sure enough it was locked. He bent down and looked through the wide keyhole. Cold air passed through it, chilling his eye. What he saw was a hotel bedroom, just like his, and in the corner was a woman whose skin was completely white. She was leaning her head against the wall, facing away from the door. He stared in confusion for a while. He almost knocked on the door, out of curiosity, but decided not to.

This decision saved his life. He crept away from the door and walked back to his room. The next day, he returned to the door and looked through the keyhole again. This time, all he saw was redness. He couldn't make anything out besides a distinct red color. He thought that perhaps the inhabitants of the room knew he was spying the night before, and has blocked the keyhole with something red.

At this point, he decided to consult the woman at the front desk for more information. She sighed and said "Did you look through the keyhole?" The man told her that he had and she replied, "Well, I might as well tell you the story. A long time ago, a man murdered his wife in that room, and her ghost haunts it. But these people were not ordinary. They were white all over, except for their eyes, which were red.

Haru laughed a little, see we've all heard that story once in our lives. Takumi ,smiled his cute smile before blowing his candle out. Haru continued to laugh as he picked up his candle.


	11. Chapter 11

Before starting he explained that he had heard this story from a friend. See Robin, Breana, Kortni, and Nikki were all at chanta's house, and they were squealing like 13-year-old girls do at a sleepover party. It was her birthday, and she was just excited to see her friends outside of school, all together in one place.

they were playing Truth or Dare when the door opened and their friend Bryn walked in. chanta greeted her with a smile and a hug. "Bryn! I thought you couldn't make"

She brushed past chanta and came up to Kortni, taking the bowl of ice cream from her hand and taking a bite. She savored the taste while they all stared in confusion, then gave Kortni the bowl back and excused herself . They stared at each other in confusion. Bryn was usually shy but very friendly - never like this!

She was in the bathroom a while, but you know girls are, so chanta didn't ask about her strange behavior. she when to pop in some popcorn and brought it back to the living room, to find Bryn leaning over the couch.

"Hey, want some popcorn?" chanta asked her, to break the awkward silence of the other girls.

"No thanks. Do you...have any ice cream?" Bryn turned to chanta and smiled widely. It seemed like her face would rip in two - no human should smile like its just so unnatural.

"My mom said we can't eat any more. Sorry."

When the movie was over, they shuffled into chanta bedroom, unrolling their sleeping bags sleepily and unable to stay awake. Bryn excused herself to the bathroom

Half and hour later, Nikki and chanta whispered to each other that neither of them could sleep. so chanta suggested they get water, so they quietly snuck down the stairs - to find Bryn digging in the refrigerator.

They were shock to see she had claws two inches long, and she looked disfigured. She was seeking out every small half-eaten container of ice cream they had and devouring it, licking her lips greedily. Suddenly, she jerked around and saw them there looking, frozen in terror. She gave us a piercing glare.

Nikki and chanta clasped then crawled before bolted up the stairs, shaking the others awake. the whole group all huddled together, unable to sleep, until they heard the door open and close and knew Bryn was gone.

Around 3:30 the next day, they were all sitting in the living room, trying to process what had happened, when chanta phone rang. It showed Bryn's number, so she quickly snapped it open. "Hello?"

Nothing but static. she then put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Bryn? What happened last night? At the party, I mean. It was just crazy, and I - "

"Turn on the news," she said. The call fell through.

chanta closed her phone and Robin turned on the TV to the news

they all stared at the picture. The newscaster looked very sad. "A girl died last night in a car accident, around 10 p.m. She was found with ice cream all over her face. Her parents tearfully informed Channel 6 that the girl, Bryn Sanders, had never tasted ice cream. The girls looked in terror...

The end

He looked at us and said is it just me or did that story make you hungry and with that last comment he blew his candle out.


End file.
